Syndrome's Comeback: Out For Revenage
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Unknown to the Incredible's family Syndrom is alive and is plotting another revenage against them, only it doesn't turn out the way he wanted it to after he kidnaps Violet planning to use her power to use in his plan and also to protect his island xxx
1. Chapter 1

Syndrome's Comeback : Out For Revenage

**Hey guy's thought I'd try something different, I'm not sure weither to continue this it's just an idea I had in my head for age's so I hope you guy's like it...Enjoy xxx **

Chapter 1

A few months after his defeat by the Incredibles family Sydrome had made it back to his island, now going through his control panel he tried to come up with a plan for revenage but was having no such luck, "I was so close..I could've had those superhero's destroyed and I could've have been the hero!" Sydrome yelled and shot up from his chair and banged his fist against the control panel.

On his large computer screen he didn't see a small video clip appear showing a news channel, he continued ranting until it caught his eye "huh..hey that's my island, what's it doing on tv?" He clicked on it and made it bigger.

"We're here live while flying over the island were it said that the evil Syndrome had once used as a hide out, offcials have informed us that there they are planning to destory the isalnd as it is said that there maybe some unactived robots ready to stirke at any moment intelligents say they would be able to reach the city in a matter of days..So the mayor of Metroville has decieded to take action against this threat."

Sydrome did not look pleased "no they will destroy my island not while I'm here, I have to stop them but how?" he slammed his fist down the side of his computer panel.

Syndrome scrolled through the computer again and something else caught his eye's it was video footage of the Incredible familly fighting against his minion's and one of the familly's member's stood out from the rest. It was Violet she was using her force field to shield her and her brother Dash from one of the flying machines that had charged for them, Syndrome smirked "well that could be useful..In fact that would be very useful why didn't I see that before."

"I could use her power to protect the island and it would give me enough time to come up with a plan to defeat the Incredible's once and for all hehaa!" Syndrome pushed a button that summoned one his guards he looked a little nervous.

"You!" Syndrome pointed at him he pulled a picture that had printed of his computer and handed it to the guard.

"Yes sir?"

"Find this girl and bring her to me do not fail!" Syndrome narrowed his eye's at the gaurd who nooded his head and ran away. "Now to start this machine which will enlarge her power." Snydrome set out to work.

It was a beautiful over Metroville, Violet was making her way home after a visit to a friends house she wasn't very far from her home as she walked she noticed it was starting to get dark, unknown to her four of Syndrome's guard's were following her it took them at least a day to track her down, she walked through empty street's were kids normally played but there was no one around today, Violet suddenly had the feeling she was being followed.

"Huh..whose there?" Violet asked as she looked around her she had heard a nosie, she tucked a strand of hair that had come loose behind her ear, she was holding some books in her arms, she held them closely and sighed maybe it was nothing she thought, she shook her head and smiled and began to walk again, she would be in so much trouble if she was late for dinner.

As soon as she turned round the four gaurds were blocking her way home she dropped her books in surprize, they looked familier, they laughed evilliy, "no where to run girly," one of them said.

"Who are you?" Violet frowned and she didn't get answer as one of them attacked her, she got out the way and just made a run for it.

They began shooting at her and she was able to use her force field to help protect herself, she ran and ran until eventually she ended up in a dead end and she was trapped, she couldn't think of anything get out without her familly there to help, the four gaurd's were closing in, she got rid two but she was tired out by that point her invisibility came in handy but it ran out as she got tired

Aiming a gun the gaurd pulled the trigger and and a wire covered in electricity wrapped round her and electricouded her "Ahhhhh!" Violet screamed she collasped to the ground and she had now fainted.

The gaurd pulled out a walkie - talkie "we have her in our possesion, requesting pick up." A jet plane howered in the sky above him as they picked up Violet and boarded the jet and it set off back to Syndrome's island.


	2. Chapter 2

Syndrome's Come Back: Out For Revenage

Chapter 2

Syndrome walked back and fourth in front of his newly created machine he was waiting for the guards to come back, "were are they...hm..well speak of the devil," Syndrome had become impatient but then the door and the guards came through carrying an out cold Violet, "so I guess it wasn't that hard to capture this one?" Syndrome smirked she couldn't be as strong as her father yet.

"Uh no it was actually pretty easy," the gaurd said as he came forward.

"Just as I thought..Place her in that machine and take your leave!" Syndrome ordered he watched the gaurd place her inside the large machine and the guard then left the room, the machine had a glass shaped like a cirle on top of it and the machine on the bottom had many different coloured buttons and a few levers.

Syndrome smiled evilly and clasped his hands together, Violet was starting to wake up she sat on her kness as her eye's started to flutter open, her hair was covering her left eye "hm...ow." Violet rubbed her eye's since her vision was quite blurry.

It wore of and now she could see properly and she gasped at her surroundings, she did regconize the room it was the same room her and her family where held when they had been captured by Syndrome but he couldn't possibly be alive could he? She jumped when she heard evil laughing.

Syndrome stood out from behind the computer's control panel with his hand's behind his back he walked into the light where Violet could see him, and she gasped and narrowed her eye's at him "Syndrome!"

"Bet you didn't expect to see me alive huh?" Syndrome as he walked toward the machine she was in.

Violet glared him "how did you survive?"

"That's for me to know and for you find out." Syndrome said while looking at his hands.

Violet continued glaring "what do you want with me?" She asked.

"I want your power!" Syndrome grinned and push a red button on the machine.

Violet fell to her knee's she could feel her power increasing and it really hurt, "ahhh!" She screamed as she collasped, Syndrome switched the machine and he also walked over to his computer off.

"Expect that to happen every few hours, I need your power to be strong...And don't even think about escaping or you'll suffer the consequences!" Syndrome laughed eviliy and marched out the room leaving Violet to herself and the room in almost complete darkness with just some little light surrounding the machine. Violet had fainted, she hoped her family would find her soon.

Meanwhile at the Parr's residents Helen was preparing dinner for the family and two of their friends who were also coming for dinner, Helen kept glancing at her watch cause Violet was late for dinner, she just pulled the chicken they were having out the oven as Bob her husband who was also Mr Incredible had walked in the kitchen.

"Wow that looks great honey," Bob said as he noticed the Chicken, Helen smiled at her husband but then she frowned. Bob noticed this "what's the matter...Honey?" Bob became concerned.

"Violet should be home by now." Helen said as she sat the chicken on the counter surface.

"She's probably still hanging out with her friends and hasn't saw the time." Bob said as he heard the door.

The door bell rang and Bob went to answer it, "hey Frozone," it was Frozone and his wife Barbra, Bob stood aside and let them in. Frozone looked pretty panicked and so did his wife.

"Bob your daughter Violet has been kidnapped!" Frozone said as he ran to the tv, Bob didnt look pleased.

"What!"

Frozone pressed the play button on the on tv as he had put a video from a secruitiy camera that he had found where he and his wife walked by and found some of Violets books laying on the ground, Bob got angrier and angier as he recongized the guards on the tv. Helen gasped when she saw Violet getting hurt Bob put an arm around her. Dash was shocked as he came to see what the commotion was about.

"Syndrome's guard's but he's dead!" Bob shouted with rage."If I find him alive he'll be dead anyway when I get my hands on him!" Bob marched to his study room and put on his super suit.

"Bob where are you going? we don't even know where she is," Helen said trying to calm Bob down.

"I'll know where he'll be If he's alive he'll be on that island." Bob made his way out the door.


End file.
